Linked
by NEPatriot97
Summary: Zora, sick of Sonny and Chad's bickering, handcuffs them together. But since it's the end of the day and everyone has left, Chad is forced to take Sonny home with him. So they're together. In a big house. Alone.
1. Part One: Linked: One

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob Squarepants, Axe, or Sonny with a Chance.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_(I Hate) Everything About You, Three Days Grace_

**Linked**

_Sonny_

I'm sitting on the couch in the prop house, watching a rerun of Spongebob Squarepants. It was Friday afternoon, and the rest of the cast were either gone or changing out of their sketch costumes. Tawni had already changed and was out on a date with some guy, and Nico and Grady were down at commissary, and Zora was doing something up in the vents- or, at least, I _think ­_that's where she is.

Just as Squidward and Mr. Krabs disappear from the butterfly, the door opens.

I look over and groan. Out loud.

Chad Dylan Cooper lounges in and tosses himself elegantly on the couch next to me. He looks at me. "What, Sonny? You don't want to see me?"

"What do you think, Chad?"

"I think, Sonny, that you are actually immature enough to watch _Spongebob Squarepants_. I haven't watched it since I was eleven."

"Oh, really? You mean, yesterday, right?"

Chad laughs in a fake, high pitched tone, and I join him in the same laugh. We break off at the same time and glare at each other.

I sigh. "Why are you here Chad?"

He smiles smugly. I have to resist the urge to reach out and smack him. "I just wanted to tell you that the polls came in, and viewers like MacKenzie Falls more than So Random!"

"And you came all the way over here just to tell me that? I'm honored," I spat, my voice sarcastic.

Either Chad didn't hear my sarcasm, or ignored it, because he yanked on his collar complacently and said, "I know. Even when I look at someone, they feel honored. It's just who I am."

I roll my eyes and look back at Spongebob. Him and the rest of the town are running around the streets, the butterfly following them.

My body is highly aware of Chad sitting next to me, his body radiating off a heat that only he could give. His smell floats over me; a light, man soap with a stronger scent over it, something familiar…

"Are you wearing _Axe_?" I asked incredulously.

Chad looked flustered. His face grew redder by the second. "I- Uh… Phta- Uh… _No._"

I raise my eyebrows at him and lean in close to him, lowering my head so my nostrils are level with his neck. Sniffing, I smell it stronger- an okay smell, not horrible but not great, good enough to keep me sniffing, though.

Smirking, I move away from him. Chad's face is bright red and completely adorable. "You _are_!"

"So?"

"Hah! I'm so putting this on my blog!"

"What's so wrong about Chad Dylan Cooper wearing Axe? Every other guy does."

"Yes, but you've never worn it before."

"How do you know?"

Now it was my turn to be flustered. I couldn't tell him that every time he was near me, I smelled him, or he would know that I loked (love/like) him. And he _cannot _know that every time I see him, my heart speeds up, I get dizzy, my head feels like a balloon and my stomach turns into a contortionist.

"I- uh… Um… Well- uh."

"_You smell me, _don't you?"

"_What? _No!"  
"Yes, you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

_Zora_

I can't stand it! They're so obnoxious! And, their ruining my vent time.

So, I hatched a plan. Using my genius mind, I have assembled the most ingenious, fool proof plan that _no one _could break out of. And as soon as the plan outline was complete, I set to work making it happen…

_Chad_

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. If you don't smell me, than how do you know that I don't usually wear Axe?" My head is spinning. _Sonny Munroe smells me! _That's a good sign, right? Isn't it good when a girl smells a guy?

"So you admit it! You do wear Axe!"

"Not all the time-"

"Then why are you wearing it now?"

"Because I was just hanging out with Portlyn."

Sonny's face falls, and I kick myself for telling the lie. Why couldn't I just tell her that I wear Axe whenever I now I'm going to be around her? _Because if you do, then she'll laugh in your face. You are Chad Dylan Cooper, man, get yourself together! She obviously doesn't like you, so don't get your hopes up. Just focus on Portlyn. She's in love with you, anyways. _

I hate this voice. It's so, so… anti-Sonny.

Abruptly, I hear a click, followed closely by another. I look down, and see a small face with huge eyes grinning up at me from the floor.

I glance at Sonny, and then back at the girl. "Who is this?"

Sonny ignores me. "Zora, what are you-"She stops suddenly, staring at her wrist. I follow her gaze.

A silver bracelet circles her wrist, with a thick silver chain coming out of it. I follow it with my eyes. It leads to another silver bracelet, a copy of Sonny's, but this one is around my wrist.

It takes me a moment to realize what it is.

"You _handcuffed_ us? I don't even know who you are!" I exclaim, jerking off the couch. Sonny gives a yelp of pain, and I look at her. Her hand had followed mine, and it had jerked her arm.

I sit down instantly, and Sonny glares at me. I blush, but Sonny had already turned her attention to the girl.

"Zora, where are the keys?"

The girl, Zora, doesn't answer. She just cackles insanely and runs away.

"Zora! _Zora!_" Sonny screams after her, but she doesn't come back.

Slowly, Sonny turned and looked at me. Shivers run down my spine.

"We're _screwed_."


	2. Linked: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, Swedish Fish or MTV.

_Say it ain't so, I will not go,_

_Turn the lights off, carry me home,_

_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill,_

_The night will go on, my little windmill_

_All The Small Things, Blink 182 _

Or

_So make one last call back home,_

_Cause tonight we go in alone,_

_And I hope you know I'm waiting, waiting…_

_- The Beach, All Time Low_

**Linked**

_Sonny_

"I _cannot _go home like this. My mom would kill me."

"I can go home like this. I always come home with girls hanging on me," he says smugly.

I decide not to answer that. "I don't think there's even a key."

"How did she get this anyways?" Chad asks, eyeing the handcuff.

"It was part of our sketch. Zora was a kid police officer."

Chad scoffs and says, "You comedians are so _juvenile_."

"Hah, like you MacKenzie Falls are any better. You're all just pretentious bastards."

"Jealous?"

"What do you have that I would jealous of?"

"Oh, I don't know… Maybe the talent of acting?"

"Can we focus at the problem at hand, instead of how big your head is? We don't have a key, Zora's gone, and almost everybody's all ready left."

"Do you have a hammer?"

An image pops up into my head- Chad, laughing insanely as he pounds the chain with a hammer. "Uh, none that I'm going to give you."

"Well, that's no help, now is it?"

I yank on the chain between me and Chad. "Have any ideas, genius?

"I already told you all my ideas, and apparently, you don't trust me with hammers."

"Just _think_, alright?"

"Okay," he says, shrinking back.

We sit there for a minute, thinking.

Suddenly, an idea occurs to me. It's so simple- why didn't I think of it before?

"I have it! Oh my gosh, we are so stupid!"

"Well, I know you are, but really? Look at me. Do I look stupid?"

Ignoring this, I tell him my suggestion. "Marshall bought the handcuffs, right? So he should have a spare set of keys!"

Chad opens his mouth to say something, but I was already talking. Another thought had come to me, the catch to asking Marshall for it.

"No, we can't do that. What if he asks why we're handcuffed? Zora might get in trouble."

I look at Chad.

"Well? Any ideas?"

_Chad_

Actually, an idea had come to me. Bu it's kind of embarrassing.

"Yes. Chad Dylan Cooper _always _has a plan."

"Well, it would help if you told me what it is."

"I'm going to be home alone tonight, so why don't you over? I mean, it's not like you can go home," I add at her protesting look.

"Okay, let's say I do go home with you, which I won't; where will I tell my mom I'm going?"

"You're friends with Tony-"

"It's Tawni."

"Whatever. You're friends with the blonde, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So tell her you're sleeping over her house."

"Yes, but I won't be sleeping over a girl's house. I'll be sleeping over a boy's house. You're house," Sonny says, looking crestfallen.

This thought sent shivers down my spine. I hadn't thought that far ahead. _I'm going to have to sleep next to Sonny- half a foot away from her, to be exact._

"So? It's not like I'm going to try to put a move on you."

We both blush at that.

"Okay, now I _really _don't want to."

"Too bad." I take my phone out of my pocket and put in her hand. "Now call your mom."

Sonny looks at me, and I can see she's slightly impressed. "Wow, Chad. I knew you could be so, so… assertive."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Sonny," I say, smoothing my hair.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Okay, let's get this over with."

_Sonny_

Mom picks up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom."

"Sonny! Why aren't you home yet?"

I glance at Chad. He's examining his hair from afar in a mirror, but his eyes keep on flitting to me, and I know he's eavesdropping. I turn away from him.

"Tawni Hart invited me over tonight for a sleepover."

"Oh, honey, that's great! I'm so happy you're making friends."

"Yeah, it's- it's awesome. So can I?"

"Yes, of course. Do you need anything?"

"No. Tawni says she has some extra stuff I can use."

"When are you coming home?"

"Ummm, how about I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up?"

"Oh, sure."

"'Kay. Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, sweetie! I love you."

"Love you, too, Mom. Bye."

I flick the phone close and turn around.

Chad's already facing me, and he's so close that I jump.

He smiles at me. "Ready to go?"

I take a deep breathe, calming my nerves. "Yep. Let's go."


	3. Linked: Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_If you got no control _

_Of the thoughts in your mind_

_That you kept in, you know_

_But you don't know nothing_

_But you don't need to know_

_- Breakdown, Jack Johnson_

**Linked**

_Sonny_

"So, how are we going to do this?"

I'm sitting in Chad's sleek black convertible, a light breeze rustling my hair. Our hands are sitting on the console, as far apart as they can get without falling off. His fingers are tapping out a slow rhythm, and its driving me nuts.

"Be quiet. I'm _trying _to think."

I make a face at him, but don't say anything.

After a moment or two, he smiles. "Okay, I got it. Just, don't move, okay? And don't, please, yank your hand away when I'm shifting gears. That wouldn't be good."

"I know that it wouldn't be good, you jerk. I'm from Wisconsin, not the wilderness." I glare at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell."

"That's because you're so caught up in your own egotistical self, you don't even know where Wisconsin is."

"I know where it is," Chad says, sounding insulted.

I raise my eyebrows at him. It has become quite a habit since I met him, actually. "Oh really? Where is it?"

Chad's eyes flicker nervously. "Let's focus on getting home, shall we?"

I scoff, but even to me it sounded half-hearted. I'm still stuck on 'home'. But it's not 'home' to me. It's his 'home'. So why is he calling it that?

He lifts his hand, my hand trailing behind it, and puts the keys in the car and twists. It comes to life with a low purr, and he smiles. "That's right, baby."

"You call your car your baby?"

He looks at me. "Yes. This car is my pride and joy."

"I thought that was your looks," I say dryly.

Chad cocks his head with a smirky grin. "That, too."

I roll my eyes.

He puts the car in drive, and with one hand on the wheel, he maneuvers it out of the parking lot.

When we get onto the highway, I stiffen. He glances over at me. "You okay?"

"You're driving with one hand."

He rolls his eyes. "Have you ever heard of an image? It's not like I haven't done it before. It's just that before, I wasn't handcuffed."

I purse my lips. "True."

We drive for awhile in silence, and the he turns onto an exit, and I find myself rolling down a large town. It wasn't busy, with huge buildings and lots of fast food joints and independent convenient stores like I had expected. Instead, it was a small town with lots of shrubbery and foliage. Planted along the road were large McMansions, all beautifully built.

I'd never expected to see such a nice town in the middle of the hustle-bustle of Hollywood, but here I was.

"This is your neighborhood?" I ask, stunned.

Chad sounds annoyed, like he can't even believe I had the guts to ask it. "Yes. Where'd you expect Chad Dylan Cooper to live? The suburbs?"

"Hollywood has suburbs?"

He looks at me, very serious. "You'd be surprised."

The car turns into a long driveway, lined with beautiful trees with white blossoms blooming on the branches. With the top down, the fragrance of the flowers is overwhelming. I breathe it in. "What type of trees are these?"

"Dogwoods," he answers easily.

As we drive farther up the driveway, I can start to see the house in parts and pieces. Huge oaks are planted in front of it. There's only two, but it seems like there's more than that.

Then we roll into the circular driveway, and I'm staring at the biggest, most beautiful house I've ever seen.

_Chad_

Sonny's been staring at my house for the last two minutes.

It is impressive, I have to admit.

Painted white, it towers three stories tall, with windows placed neatly every ten feet along the second and third floors. So that makes it… 70 feet long, I believe.

Yes, I am also good at math.

I twirl the keys around my finger and clear my throat.

She pulls her eyes away from the house.

"Can we please get going? I'm bored."

Sonny wrinkles her nose, and my heart melts.

I open my door and slide, leaning into the car so she doesn't dislocate her shoulder. She unbuckles her seat belt (yeah, she actually _wears _her seat belt. How weird is she?) and sits on the console. I bite my lips as she slides over onto the drivers seat, fearing for my car's life. I move away as she gets out of the car.

She slams the door shut, and I wince. "Can you not?" My voice sounds high. I clear my throat and say in a deeper voice, "It's delicate."

Sonny snorts. "I think it can handle it, Chad."

I look heaven-ward, pretending to be aggravated. I can't be nice to Sonny. It would blow my cover.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

I yank her unceremoniously toward the front door. She follows in a daze, probably drooling over the house again.

As I'm pulling my key out of my pocket, Sonny says, "Have you always lived here?"

"No. We moved here when I was ten and got a small part on a TV show."

"Oh. So where did you live before you came here?"

"California. Uh, San Bernardino, I think."

"Cool. So you've always lived in California?"

I glance at her, and twist the key into the doorknob. "Uh, yeah. Can't you tell from my golden looks and perfectly tan skin?"

Sonny rolls her eyes, and I smirk as I push the door open. It's fun annoying her.

I turn around and face her. "Sonny, listen to me. When we go inside, you cannot touch anything, you cannot breathe on anything- actually, you know what? Don't even look at anything. Do you have a blindfold? I can-"

"Jeez, Chad. Calm down. I won't break anything." Sonny puts her hand on my arm. I look down at it. _Sonny Munroe is touching my arm. Sonny Munroe is touching my hand. SONNY MUNROE IS TOUCHING MY HAND! _

"Um, could you not? _No one _touches Chad Dylan Cooper," I manage to say, though my voice sounds high.

She quickly removes her hand, and gives me a sheepish smile. "Right. I forgot that I'm not touch-Chad-worthy."

I miss her hands warmth, but I don't show that. Instead, I say, "Yeah- you're not."

This is going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Linked: Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonny With A Chance, The Blob, or Swedish Fish.

_Every time we touch_

_I get this feeling…_

_-Every Time We Touch, Cascada_

**Linked**

_Sonny_

I stare at the piles of food on the dinning room table. Junk food going on miles of junk food. And sitting next to me, stuffing his face with one hand, is Chad Dylan Cooper.

As I watch, he grabs a handful of chips and shoves them in his mouth, and then opens a container of ketchup and squirts it into his mouth. And he does this while his left hand is drumming a tune on the hardwood table next to mine.

Watching him, I start to feel slightly queasy. "Uh, is it good?"

"Totally," he says through a mouth full of chocolate cookies. He swallows and looks at me. "Have you eaten anything?"

I resist the urge to throw-up and shake my head.

Chad looks at me for a moment, and then shrugs. "More for me, then."

He continues shoveling food into his mouth, and I turn away. Surveying the junk food, I spot a box of 100 calorie chocolate chip cookies. I reach for it with my free hand, then stop.

"Can I have those?" I ask, gesturing toward the cookies. He looks at them and swallows the food in his mouth, and then washes it down with some soda out of the bottle.

"Ugh. Yeah. That's girl food, anyway," he says, reaching for a cold piece of pizza.

"Excuse me?"

He rips off a bite of pizza. "It's girl food," he repeats. "I mean, only girls eat those 'diet cookies'," he continues in his usual arrogant manner, shrugging.

"You… you… sexist pig! Are you saying that girls are more insecure than guys? I can't believe you would suggest something like that! Guys are just as worried about their looks as girls are! Boys just… pig out because they know they're going to go and tackle some muscle men right after or have a huge growth spurt!" While I'm ranting, Chad looks at me with that sad puppy dog look on his face, and it melts most of my anger. I deflate. "How can you eat all of that, anyway?"

"I'm growing," he says simply.

Chad stands up, pulling my arm up with him, and wipes his hands on his van. My hand gets tugged closer to his thighs when he wipes his hands, and I blush. "Come on. I want to show you something," he says, and pulls me out of the dining room and back into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" I ask, curious.

"To 'diet land'," he says in a mocking voice.

I take a moment to comprehend what he's saying, and then plant my feet. When he feels the restraint on the handcuff, he looks back, annoyed.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No," I huff, crossing my arms. "I am _not_ partaking in this chauvinism."

He looks at me intensely. "Is it, Sonny? Is it _really_?"

I want to smack him, so I do. I hit him across the side of his head. "You _jerk_. I cannot _believe _Zora handcuffed me to _you_."

Chad raises his eyebrows. "Any girl would die to be in your position."

"Then get one of those girls," I spit.

"Listen, Sonny," he says gently, stepping forward. "We can't control what Zora did to us. So we need to work together to fix this, even though you don't think we do. You trust me, don't you?"

I stare at him. "No! I don't trust you! You've been rude to me and my friends since I came here, and before that, too!"

"Sonny, it's just a sill rivalry. It's nothing."

I scoff. "Whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go back to the dining room."

_One Hour Later_

_Chad_

I'm sitting on the couch next to Sonny, a bag of Swedish Fish between us. The TV blares a science fiction movie called The Blob. It's actually really good, even if it is in black and white.

Eyes on the screen, I slowly reach into the bag and grab a handful of fish, and then bring them to my lips and drop them into my mouth one at a time. I'm vaguely aware of Sonny taking some fish, too.

The climax of the movie is beginning. I grab some more fish and quickly eat them, and then reach for some more.

When I reach into the opening of the bag, my hand brushes something else. Tingles run up and down my arm, and all the way to my toes. I look at Sonny quickly. She looks at me, her cheeks bright red.

We yank our hands away, and the handcuff digs into my wrist. _Ow! _

Slowly, I slide away from Sonny, until the handcuffs are stretched to their max.

"You can have the fish," I say quickly.

"No, I don't want them," she retorts. "You have them."

"How about we just don't eat them?" I suggest sarcastically.

"Sounds good to me," she says venomously.

We watch the rest of the movie in a very, very awkward silence.


	5. Linked: Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a chance.

_Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Maybe you should wait maybe you should run_

_-Fall Away, The Fray_

**Linked**

_Chad_

The credits roll, and I grab the light remote and press a button. The chandelier and lights around us flash on.

I switch the light remote for the TV remote, and turn the movie off. The screen goes black.

Standing up and pulling Sonny with me, I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. Sonny puts her hand over her mouth and yawns, too.

"God, I am _beat_," I say, rubbing my head with my unmanacled hand.

"Me too," Sonny agrees. She wobbles slightly.

"I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Uh, remember me?" Sonny shakes the handcuffs. "I'm tired too, but I am _not _sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Well, neither am I."

"Fine. See what I care."

"I don't really care…"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you are the most obnoxious, arrogant, pig-headed…"

I press my lips together and nod slowly. "I've heard that before. I don't know how it applies to this masterpiece," I gesture to myself, "but that's what people say. It really gets me confused."

Sonny rolls her eyes.

I switch my tactics. "Listen, I don't know how where going to do this either. The floor of my room and the hallway is carpeted. Maybe we could sleep on the floor… Like on opposites sides of a door?" I think of my nice, soft, plush bed, then think of the hard ground, and shudder.

Sonny bites her lip and shakes her head. I get a gentle whiff of her shampoo. Cocoa butter… Yum.

"I can't sleep on the floor. I dislocated my shoulder last year, and if I sleep on the floor, I can't move my whole arm for a day."

"Well, that presents a problem." I tap my finger against my chin dramatically.

She sighs. "There's no way to sleep with our handcuffs on. If we could get them off, then we could do something."

That would be better. Then I could sleep on the floor and she could get my bed, like in all the movies. She would probably think I'm a gentleman.

Suddenly, an idea occurs to me. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?

"My sister got a present for her ninth birthday. She was wicked into spy gear, so my parents got her all this equipment, including a kit for picking locks. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier."

Sonny snorts. "I do."

I take a calming breath through my nose, and I let it out through my mouth.

"Do you know where it is?" Sonny asks, and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah. It's probably in the back of her closet. She's a wicked neat freak, so it should be easy to-"

Sonny takes off like a rocket, pulling me along with her up the stairs. If I wasn't me, I would be slightly hurt that she was so enthusiastic to get rid of me.

We come to halt at the landing, where four doors are positioned. "Which one is hers?"

I lift our hands and point to the door to our far right. "That one."

She pulls me over and opens the door, and then stops.

The walls were a light pink, with large, floor to ceiling windows on each of the multiple walls. The whole room was shaped like a T. Strands of beads and strips of multicolored sheer cloth hang over the large windows. A well manicured yard is seen through the ever moving replacement drapes.

A huge, circular bed is pushed against the back wall, the only one with no window. It's covered with soft looking blankets and pillows thrown on to it, like a gypsy's bed, with the same kind of bead and cloth drapes surrounding it, except more heavily hung.

A plasma screen TV and a few beanbags were pushed into one of the turns, and a door pushed open revealed a bathroom across from the makeshift media center. Another door was on the wall next to the bathroom.

I brush past Sonny and pull her into the room. She follows, looking around. I open the closet door and walk inside. Racks and racks of stylish clothes line the floor and hang from hangers, and aisles of shoes pushed under them.

I walk past these and head toward the back of the closet.

A few boxes are piled there, each neatly labeled in my sisters boxy lettering. I study each one until I find the right one.

_**Nine Years Old: Birthday**_

I straighten and move the box on top of it to the floor.

"Here we are."

I peel off the pale blue cover. Small cardboard boxes of various sizes are packed neatly inside, each one also labeled with the gift-giver, the gift, and where it was bought.

"Help me look," I command.

Sonny stands beside me and starts rifling through the boxes.

Near the bottom, she cries out triumphantly, "I got it!"

I move closer to her.

"Mom and Dad, Pick-Locking Kit, Spies 'R' Us," she reads delightedly.

"Great. Now let's get these things off."

She opens the box, and our happiness slowly slips away.

There were picks after picks of various sizes, all a metallic copper, like they had never been used.

"Um… Do you have any idea what to do?" Sonny asks slowly.

"No idea."

Sonny snaps the lid shut and flips the box over, looking for directions, I guess. On the bottom, in a black print, are the directions. I move closer, until our bodies are pressed together, and read slowly, skimming over the introduction until I find what to do.

"'In this box, you will find the necessary equipment for pick-locking. There are picks from 3 centimeters to 4 inches. Simply find the pick that best fits into lock, and use it like you would a key. It's that simple.' Okay, so we just need to find the right size."

I peer closely at the lock. "I'm guessing we need a one and a half inch pick."

Sonny studies her own hand and nods in agreement. "Yeah, your right." She rubs her hands together. "Let's get these babies off."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Sonny_

The pick slides into the lock and turns with a satisfying friction. The handcuff springs apart, and I greedily open it and yank my hand out.

"_YYYYeeeeesssss_," I moan, rubbing my wrist. The handcuffs dangles from Chad's hands.

It's not that I didn't want to be handcuffed to Chad anymore, it's just… I didn't want to be handcuffed to Chad anymore.

There was too much awkwardness between us normally, and when we were handcuffed, you could practically cut the tension with a knife. I kept feeling like I wanted to jump out off my skin, there was so much nervous energy in me.

Chad moans, and starts kissing his wrists. "I missed you," he weeps.

I stare at him incredulously. He looks up.

"What?"

I roll my eyes. "Never mind."

Rubbing my eyes, I yawn again. "Gosh, I am so tired."

Chad smiles grimly at me. "Let me just put this stuff away."

I linger by his side, and then it hits me.

I could go home! I wasn't handcuffed to Chad anymore- I didn't have to be constantly at his side.

Then it hits my again.

It must be a habit. But I've only been handcuffed to him for five hours… So why does it feel so natural to be near him?

He straightens up and stretches. A strip of skin shows when his shirt is lifted up.

It's tan and looks soft. I blush and turn away. "Um, I'll be waiting outside."


	6. Linked: Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_And all of these moments,  
Just might find their way into my dreams tonight,  
But I know that they'll be gone,  
When the morning light sings,  
And brings new things,  
For tomorrow night you see,  
That they'll be gone too,  
Too many things I have to do,  
But if all of these dreams might find their way,  
Into my day to day scene,  
I'd be under the impression,  
I was somewhere in between_

_Better Together, Jack Johnson_

**Linked**

_Sonny_

The plush carpet hugs my feet in the hallway outside of Chad's sister's room.

I sink down to the ground and put my head in my hands.

Here I am, alone with Chad on a Friday night. In his house. Any girl would kill to be me, but I couldn't wait to get out. So many emotions were running through my head, I felt like my body was going to overload.

I felt hopeful, afraid, nervous, and most surprisingly, light. This was the best I felt since I got here. During our little conversations and escapades on the studio, I felt like this, but it was a shadow compared to how I feel now.

I feel like I'm finally seeing the real Chad. The chinks in his arrogant armor are showing what he's really like, and know that if I stay here, he come out of is shell and be himself. But who knows what could happen then?

Another part of me wants to flee. If I stay here, I could be seriously damaged. I could lose my heart to _Chad Dylan Cooper _of all people.

Moaning softly, I rub my eyes and run a hand through my hair. Soft footfalls warn me of Chad's return. I stand up quickly and fix my bangs.

"So," he says, stuffing his hands into his khakis. "What's the plan?"

I cross my arms over my chest self-consciously. "I don't know. What time is it?"

Had checks his watch. "Ten thirty. You could stay here for the night, you know, until I could drive you home in the morning."

"Couldn't you drive me home now?"

"No, for two reasons. One, its ten thirty. The roads will be pitch-black. I'm seventeen, woman, I'm not good at steering a convertible in the middle of the night. Two, your mom thinks your still at Tawni's. You're having a 'sleepover', remember? So sleepover. At least that way, you won't be lying entirely. I know your halo wouldn't let you lie," he torments.

His words make uncomfortable. I shift my weight from one leg to the other, mulling over my choices. Stay here, and risk falling for the Chad (although I'm already pretty far gone on that one), or leave and lie to my mother even more. And if I did leave, what about after? Would I wonder about what could've happened?

Both choices seemed dismal. But the thought of staying gave me butterflies in my stomach, and my mother always told me to go with my gut, so…

"You can drive me home in the morning."

"I knew it," he said smugly. "No one can resist my charm."

I roll my eyes. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Chad shifts uncomfortably. "Hadn't thought that far," he confesses.

"I could sleep in your sister's room…" I suggest.

He shakes his head. "She's coming home early tomorrow. She has a photo-shoot."

"What does your sister even do?"

"Oh, she's model," Chad says, nodding.

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah."

I rub my forehead, exasperated. "Okay, well, your house is huge. Do you have any guest rooms?"

Chad's eyes widen and he shakes his head venomously. "Oh, God no. _No one _stays in the Cooper house hold long enough to have their own room."

"Okay, well what about your parents room?"

"Nope. They'll notice if anything is out of place."

"So that leaves…"

"My room," he finishes.

I grimace and sigh.

Chad bites his lip, thinking. His face brightens after a moment. "Well, my room is huge. Come on."

He leads me through some arches and up a short flight of stairs to a doorway. With a flourish, he opens the door.

I stare in awe at the room.

At least fifty feet across, and twenty feet wide, with a ten foot ceiling, the room is huge. The walls are painted a light green, with the same floor to ceiling windows as his sisters.

The carpet is black, and plush and soft. A flat screen TV and stereos and speakers were pushed and hung on one wall, and the rest of the room was sparse expect for two doors and a huge king sized bed.

It has a dark green comforter and pillows, and was neatly made. A few blankets and pillows were piled up in the corner.

"Wow."

Slowly, I enter the room. It wasn't at all what I had expected from Chad. Weren't there supposed to be golden murals and glass accessories? It was supposed to be intricate and rich and fancy, not casual and empty. This wasn't even like a boy's room, other than the rack of video games near the TV.

I walk over to the pile of blankets. "What are these for?"

He joins me and kicks them slightly. "We all have them. They're in case of a ice storm."

I stare at him in wonder. "But it's the middle of summer in California."

Chad shrugs, embarrassed. "My mom's a freak. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure? I could always sleep on-"

"No," he interrupted. "The guy is supposed to sleep on the floor. The bathroom's over there if you need it."

With that, he turns his back to me and begins picking up all of the pillows and blankets, and making a make-shift bed. After watching him for a few seconds, I leave and enter the bathroom.

_Chad_

I flop down on the blankets and sigh. It's going to be a long night. Especially with Sonny sleeping less than twenty feet from me, in my bed. I don't know if I'll be able to get any Z's at all.

The toilet flushes, and a few minutes later, Sonny comes out, her face looking soft, and her hair pulled back in a pony tail. She looks beautiful.

Blushing, I look away quickly.

"I think I have some old pajamas that might fit you," I say, still not looking at her.

"Oh, that's no problem."

"It's not a problem. I'll be back in a minute."

I walk into my closet and close the door. Grabbing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a plain T-shirt, I quickly change and then set to the task of finding my old pajamas.

A few minutes later, I leave my closet and reenter my room.

Sonny is sitting on my bed, playing with her hair and staring off into space. At the sight of her, my stomach lurches.

"Here." I throw the pajamas onto her lap and sit behind her on the bed, ruffling the blankets.

"Thanks."

She leaves the room and goes into bathroom again. I stare at the door, wishing it was invisible. Then I shake my head and roll off the bed.

I hear the door open, and then close. I sit up.

The top is big on her, and it hangs loosely around her thin frame. The bottoms swallow her legs completely. I'm so used to her usual close, that it's a shock to see her in pajamas.

My face flushes, and I lay back down.

"Goodnight," I say softly.

"Goodnight," she repeats gently.

I clap my hands twice sharply, and the lights go off, darkness engulfing the room completely.

After a few moments in the dark, I'm drifting off to sleep, when…

"Chad," a voice squeaks.

"Hmmmhhuhhghhhh?"

"Can you turn the lights back on for a second?"

"Ughhhuhhuhmmmmmmm." I groggily clap my hands, and my eyes sting. I close them tightly for a few seconds, and then open them.

"Do you have a nightlight or something?"

At this I sit up. "You're afraid of the _dark_? Oh. My. God. This is _so _going on my blog."

"Chad, she says sharply.

Laughing, I untangle myself from the blankets and go into my closet.

I come out with a plug in lava lamp. "Happy?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

I look at her for a second. Her cheeks are filling with red blood. I never noticed how cute she looks when she's blushing. "No problem," I say quietly, and plug in the lava lamp next to her bed. "I used to use this when I was younger. I was terrified of the dark. My dad gave me this when he got sick of my waking him up in the middle of the night." I laugh softly.

"When I was younger, my mom told me bedtime stories. Things like princesses in towers and princes in shining armor." She looks at me curiously. "Did your mom ever tell you bedtime stories?"

I shake my head, and recall the nights when I could hear my mother's voice floating through the walls from my sister's room. "She would tell them to my sister, though. Sometimes I could hear them. Mom would tell her this one story about a princess that slept for one hundred years." I sit down gingerly at the foot of my bed, Sonny's feet near my butt. "An evil queen put her and the whole kingdom under a spell that made them sleep for one hundred years. It would only be lifted if the princess's true love kissed her. The prince came one day, and found the princess. Then he-"

A soft breathing interrupted me. I glanced over at Sonny. Her head was lolled to one side on the pillow, a strand of hair falling her over her cheek. I smile, and stand up from the bed. I knee down near the head and brush the hair away from her cheek. "Then he kissed her, and they lived happily ever after."

My fingers linger on her cheek for a moment, and then I go back to my floor. I fall asleep to the sound of Sonny's soft breathing.

__________________

_A little cliché, I know, but the story kind if veered off the path I had planned. I could use some ideas for what Zora could do to Chad for revenge in the sequel (it's not a ChadxZora), so can al my wonderful readers help me out? PPPlllllleeeeeeaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeee? Thank you…_


	7. Linked: Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_And I ache to remember_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said,_

_If I could walk on water_

_If I could tell you what's next,_

_Make you believe_

_And make you forget_

_- Come on Get Higher, Matt Nathanson_

**Linked**

_Chad_

_BBBBBeeeeeepppppppp. BBBBBBBeeeeeepppppppp. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppppp._

Slowly, I peel my eyelids open. Sunlight streams through the windows, and my alarm is going off. Birds sing.

Groaning, I roll over and bury my face in my pillow and pull my blanket over my head. Make it go away…

Memories hit my like a ten ton eighteen wheeler. I sit up straight in my bed.

I'm sleeping in a nest near the corner of my room. My bed, about fifteen feet away, is empty.

Sonny is in my house. She was sleeping in my bed. I look around wildly.

"Good. You're awake." The beeping turns off.

I twist around.

Sonny's walking toward me, dressed in her clothes from yesterday. She's washed her face, and her hair is pulled back into a ponytail.

I'm aware of how I must look, in my ratty PJ's and my hair a mess.

"Uh, yeah. Are you done with the bathroom? I need to get ready."

"What, no, 'good morning'? No 'how was your night'? No 'did you sleep well'?"

"Good morning, how was your night, did you sleep well," I grunt, brushing past her and into my bathroom.

The walls the painted dark green like my comforter, and the tiles on the floor were white and green. The bathroom counter was black marble.

I turn on the faucet and splash my face with cold water. Then I brush my teeth and put on deodorant.

I look in my mirror and study my hair. Pieces stick up at random, and hairs were going in all different directions. I look like Frankenstein's bride.

Opening a drawer, I take out my hairbrush and brush my hair straight, and then brush my bangs to the side for the windswept look.

Satisfied, I put my brush away and exit the bathroom. Sonny was at the window, looking out at the vista. In the distance, you could see the sparkling Pacific.

Quickly, I dart across the room and into my closet before she can see me in my pajamas again.

I find a brown shirt and a plaid button down, and a pair of jeans, and then strip out of my pajamas and into the outfit.

I tug my shirt straight and tug my pants up a bit (I must of lost some weight), and then go back my room and Sonny.

"Let's go down stairs. I'm starving."

_Sonny_

I follow him down the miniature set of stairs, and down the halls, and then down the grand staircase and into the kitchen.

He sets about finding food, and I sit down in one of the chairs and watch him. He has a lean, muscular frame, and his arms were wiry but strong.

I can't stop thinking about what it felt like to be in his pajamas. They were soft and worn, and I had felt a harsh thrill from being in Chad's clothes. But it was just a harmless crush… right?

Chad sets down some berries and fruits and yogurt near a silver, modern looking blender, and then pulls out a box of instant pancake mix out of a cabinet.

"Are you making me breakfast?" I tease.

"No. I'm making _me _breakfast. You're probably just going to steal it off my plate."

"Oh, come on. Admit it. Your making me breakfast."

Chad slams down a measuring cup. "Nope."

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Yes you are," I insist in a sing-song voice. "You're concerned about my health-welfare, aren't you? You don't want me to go hungry!"

He grumbles. "Well, you can't go home unfed, can you?"

"Aw, that's sweet," I taunt.

"Shut up."

I grin as he places a smoothie in a tall glass in front of me, and a bowl of fruit in the center of the table.

"I thought you were a junk-food junkie."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. How do you think I can stay so witty and focused all day?"

"I always thought it was Portlyn," I say dryly. "She sure seems to keep you on your toes."

He turns away from the pancakes and looks at me. "You're kidding right? Sonny, I do _not _like her." Chad sits down across from me. The pancakes begin to smoke. I take a sip of my smoothie. It's delicious. "I like someone-"

Smoke is coming off of the pancakes like a waterfall. I interrupt him, and point to the pancakes. "Um, Chad? You're pancakes are burning."

"Oh, crap." He jumps up and turns off the griddle. The pancakes are still smoking. He picks up a spatula and checks their bottoms. Satisfied, he flips them up in the air and catches them on a plate, which he places on the table.

He reaches into a breadbox and pulls two muffins, and then grabs two plates out of a cabinet.

Chad puts all of these on the table. "Enjoy," he says with a cheesy smile, and then begins to serve himself.

"Wow, Chad. I never knew you could cook."

He shrugs modestly. "My cook taught me."

It seems that the more I'm around Chad, the more I learn about him.

I spear two pancakes on my fork, and drop them on my plate. Then I take a muffin and a bunch of grapes with a banana.

"Oh, crap, I forgot the butter and syrup." Chad stands up and opens a silver, high-tech looking refrigerator. He takes out a container of spreadable butter and homemade syrup.

"Okay, we're all set. Dig in."

Chad begins to serve himself, and then digs in.

I cut off a piece of pancake and eat it. "So where's this cook?"

"They have the weekends off," he answers, still eating.

"They?"

"The maid, the nanny, the cook, and the errand runner. I have my own beauty consultant when I go shopping."

I laugh, not believing him. "Don't only rich girls have those?"

He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes. "I have to look good, Sonny."

"The only beauty consultant I've had is my mom," I say, devouring my pancakes. They were delicious, just like everything else. The fruit was at it's freshest and the muffins were soft and crumbly.

"Maybe you go to the mall with me sometime," he says casually.

My fork hovers halfway to my mouth, loaded with pancake, as I stare at him. Did he just ask me out?

"That'd be fun," I smile, and finish my breakfast.

Chad clears away the plates, and I help him wash off the extra food in the sink and put the plates in one of the multiple dishwashers.

We walk out to the driveway.

The sun is shining, and birds sing. For once, it isn't boiling. A soft breeze rustles my hair.

"Do you want me to take you to the studio so your mom can pick you up there?"

I smile at him. "Sure."

He gets into the car, and I follow suit.

We pull out of circular driveway and down the long road to the main street. Chad is driving with one hand again, but this time, I'm not worried.


	8. Linked: Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_So divine this is happening_

_Can't I just graze your skin_

_For the rest of our time_

_- These are the Nights, Making April_

**Linked**

_Chad_

I sigh and look around. I'm so bored. Sonny's standing a few feet away, convincing her mom that she's really at the studio, not at Tori or Dawny or whatever's house.

From afar, I study her. She's wearing her clothes from yesterday and her hair is slightly greasy, but she's as beautiful as ever.

She shifts her weight from one leg to the other and hangs up the phone. I walk up to her.

"So she's coming?"

Sonny nods. "Yeah. She said she'll be here in about ten minutes."

"Cool," I say.

"Very."

We stand in an awkward silence for a minute. Then a short balding man in a beige suit waddles over. I recognize him as the So Random! director. It's Marshall or Sergeant or Captain or something. "Sonny, what are you doing here? It's Saturday. Go have fun."

Sonny glances at me. "Uh, yeah, uh Chad, just, um, met me at the, uh, supermarket and, um, he offered to drive me home."

"Chad? Chad Dylan Cooper?" Marshall asked, eyes huge.

"Yes," I say thrusting my face into his view.

Marshall yanks on his jacket, uncomfortable, and says, "That was, uh, very kind of you, uh, Chad."

"Yeah, it was," I say, sniffing and looking away.

Marshall glances from Sonny to me and then back again. "Okay, well, have a nice weekend."

"You too!" Sonny says cheerfully as he smiles and walks away.

When I don't say anything, she elbows me in my gut. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Say good day back!"

I frown. "No. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't say 'good day'. Unless he's slamming the door in someone's face, or making a dramatic exit. Or when Mr. Condor is around. Then he says good day. "

Sonny raises her eyebrows and holds up her elbow threateningly. I wince and call out, "Have a good day!" I scowl and turn to Sonny. "Happy?"

She smiles smugly. "Very."

Her pants moo, and I stare at them. "Are your pants mooing?"

"It's my phone," she sneers, and slides it out of her jean pocket.

I shake my head. "You comedians."

Sonny rolls her eyes. "Hey, Mom. Yeah, we're right inside. No, it's fine. Stay in the car, I'll come out. 'Kay. Bye."

She hangs up and gives me a small smile. "I gotta go."

I smile small back. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Sonny turns and begins to walks away. The light from the open door silhouettes her figure. My stomach clenches and head gets fuzzy. Another person takes over my body. "Sonny," I hear my voice say.

She turns around. "Wha-"

My hand grabs her arm and yanks her toward me, and my lips meet hers.

I feel like I'm being electrocuted. Tingles run through every vein in my body. I drop my hand, and she winds her fingers through my hair as I wrap my arms around her waist, dragging her closer.

It's perfect. It feels like my first kiss. My whole body is hyperaware of everything, and it feels like to soon that she's pulling away.

I lean toward her a bit. Her hands drop away from my hair and go up to her lips. "Wow."

"Wow," I agree.

I'm about to take her hand when a large object hits my cheek, sending my head sideways. I clutch my cheek. "Ow! What was that for?"

She frowns. "For kissing me." Then she smiles and goes on her tip-toes and kisses me softly.

"Bye," she says mischievously. She turns and practically runs out the door.

"Bye."

Whoa.


	9. Linked: Nine

A/N: Hello, wonderful readers!

As you've probably guessed, Chapter 8 was the last chapter of Linked, but I need to talk to my readers about stuff, so I'm adding on this little chapter so I can have an excuse to ask you guys my questions and inform you before we start the sequel (we as in you the readers and me the writer).

The next chapter coming up is going to be the beginning of Part Two of Linked, Trapped. I'll be dedicating chapters to multiple reviewers at a time, to honor all of the awesome, amazing people that review my story (THANK YOU!!!!!!) (and THANK YOU!!!! to all the people that read my story and have favourited it and story alerted it and author alerted me. It really means a lot. Thanks.). If I leave anyone out or name anyone twice though the story, contact me and I'll fix it. Thanks.

Okay, so I have to ask you a favor. I have a poll going about the couplings that could go on in Part Two, so check it out if you want. It would be greatly appreciated. And if you want something other than what's on the poll or something, send it to me. It would be very helpful.

Thanks so much for everything!,

NEPatriot97

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_-Accidentally In Love, Counting Crows_

**Linked**

_Sonny_

As soon as the heavy doors of the studio swing shut with a bang, I lean against the cold metal.

I can still feel the tingles running down my body. It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

I touch my lips and smile.

Chad Dylan Cooper has kissed me. Slowly, my hand falls from my lips and my smile disappears.

Does this mean we're dating? It probably does. He did ask me to the mall. But he never asked me out specifically.

I sigh. Love is ridiculous thing.

I decide not to stick to the subject of Monday. Sure, things will be different then, but right now, everything feels perfect. Just savor the feeling before everything changes.

A car honks in the road. I grin and straighten up.

As I run down the path to the road with the wind whipping through my hair and the sun warming my shoulders, I can honestly say that life is good.

_Chad_

The doors bang shut.

I stand there for a few minutes, just grinning like an idiot.

I kissed Sonny, and she kissed me back. The happy, wild feeling numbs the pain from the slap.

A hand pats my shoulder. "You okay, man?"

I turn my head. An older man is staring at me concerned, his hand on my shoulder.

I still, expecting the anger and disgust to rush through me as usual, telling me to get this peasant's hand off my shoulder. Instead, I feel warm and happy and perfect.

I grin at the man. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great."


	10. Part Two: Trapped: One

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_Somehow you have managed to get under my skin_

_More than everyone ever did_

_Make-up Smeared Eyes, Automatic Loveletter_

**Dedicated To**

**Roxxxygurl13; snake-eyes-16-1884; KairiNaminetar; Lost in Believing; DiceRox09; lovexable502; SilverAurora; b-Kaz; MusicLover48; Klutzy-Side-of-Alice**

**Thanks!**

**And thank you angels. for the wonderful plot idea! Thank you so much!**

**Trapped**

_Tawni_

"Well, I still don't understand why we can't do my skit," I scowl carefully, the way I practiced.

Sonny glances at me, and grins her toothy smile. "Don't you like the Mary had a Little Lamb sketch?"

I raise my eyebrows as Brenda plops a lump of something orange, sticky, and unidentifiable. "Um, no."

Sonny makes a face when she gets her blob, and says, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm siked about doing this. I already know how I'm going to say my line."

I roll my eyes, and Sonny takes a deep breath. Then, "_BAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Sonny, making farm animal sounds again?" The voice is melodic and amused. Sonny turns bright red and turns around.

"Chad."

Chad smiles at her easily, but I can _so _see him turning pink. "Sonny."

They stand face to face, just blushing at each other and looking down at the floor and then looking back at each other.

After a few moments that's to comfortable to bear, I burst. "Um, hello? Remember me? Tawni? I am hungry Sonny. Say bye to your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"I am _not _her girlfriend!"

Making a noise of frustration, I grab Sonny's arm and drag her toward the table.

"What are you doing?" Sonny cries, trying to break out of my grip.

I squeeze tighter and continue dragging. "What does it look like?"

"Like your hurting me!"

"Good!"

Sonny starts hitting me, and I let go and start smacking her back. She hits me in the head, and I slap her arm.

"Okay, stop!" Sonny crosses her arms and stares at me, I do the same.

She turns away from me and takes a seat at our table, and I pull out the chair across from her. Pushing my plate aside, I lean across the table. "Alright, spill."

She turns bright red again. "S-S-S-S-Spill what?"

I cock my eyebrows at her. "The gossip between you and _Chad Dylan_."

Nico and Grady, sitting beside us, gasp. Sonny glares at them, and then at me. "There is no _gossip._"

I laugh, hard. "Yeah, and I'm not pretty. Like that's true!"

Sonny glares at me. "I'm telling you, there's nothing between me and Chad!"

Zora, who has magically appeared in the seat beside me, cackles. "I _beg _to differ!"

"It was all your fault!" Sonny turns to Zora.

She giggles. "I know!"

Bored, I tune them out and scan the room for cute guys.

One guy, a gladiator, is serving himself. He has short cropped brown hair and dark brown eyes, and I can see his bulging muscles due to his gladiator outfit. Probably a six out of a ten on the 'Tawni Test'.

Another guy, lounging at a table, talking to a couple of girls, is probably an eight or a nine, but he seems kind of arrogant, and remembering the James incident, that probably isn't the best idea.

Then I see him, and my vision tunnels, and a spotlight I'd never seen before turns on, and my head gets all fuzzy and nice.

I don't know how to describe him. Handsome is an understatement and is to formal for him, but hot seems to unofficial. I would say beautiful, but only if we get one thing clear- he is _not _girly looking.

I think I gasped when I saw him, because I can hear Nico saying, "Tawni? Tawni, you alright?"

I snap back into reality. Slowly, I turn my head away from him and stare at each of my cast members in turn. "Who is that hunk of man-god?"

They follow my gaze.

As we watch, Chad walks up to the guy with a plate of lobster, and grabs his hand a man-hug, and they hug. I think all of our jaws dropped.

"Oh, my God…"

"He's a _Falls?_"

"Is he Chad's brother?"

"Aw, brah, that stinks."

"Hehehehehehe!"

My head hits the table. "Not again."

Sonny rushes over to my side of the table. "Oh, Tawni, it's okay. Chadness isn't a contagious disease."

I moan. "But he's so per-per-peeerrrrrtttttttttyyyyy."

That's when I started to sob.


	11. Trapped: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_Everybody's changing_

_Oh, everybody's changing_

_And I don't know know know know know how much more I can take_

_Card House Dreamer, This Providence_

**Dedicated To**

**JateLexzieLit; sonnycentral; IGottaFindYou; bethyboomarch12; Emma Rose1; cronic plauge; deadheart115; Allie1994; autumn; methegirl**

**Thanks!**

**(**Oh, yeah, and in the last chapter, I don't think it showed up, so thank you angels. for the plot idea, and thank you to everyone who voted in the poll and gave me their thoughts! Thank you!**)**

**Trapped**

_Chad_

"Thanks, Brenda," I say, winking at the homely lunch lady.

She waggles her fingers at me. "Have a nice lunch, Chad."

"Thanks." As I walk away, I let out a breath of air. God, she is _scary. _

I see Sonny and Tawni in a cat fight, and suppress a smile. She is adorable. The thoughts of the weekend come flooding back, and my stomach twists.

Looking away, I walk past them and toward the Falls' table. Chaz, my bud, is standing there awkwardly as my cast talks among themselves. Rolling my eyes, I walk over to him.

"Hey, man."

He looks over and grins, relieved. "Hey, Chad."

I grip his hand and hug him quickly.

"So, you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah." He gestures down at his seat. "Although, I don't exactly know what the lunch is."

On his plate is a mash of pinkish goo, with green chunks. I wince. "Geez, Chaz, that's _comedian _ food. You need _actor _food. Go try again, and this time, use your charm."

Suddenly, I hear a screeching cry. I whip my head around, looking for the noise.

It's the So Random! table, of course. My first thought is that it's Sonny, and that she's in trouble, so my first instinct is to go and help her.

But when I look over, Sonny's fine, if not slightly embarrassed. She hurries around the table and starts talking to Tawni, who's bawling her eyes out. Oh.

I roll my eyes at Chaz, and say, "Comedians."

He ignores me. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she's fine," I say, trying to herd him over to the food.

Tawni wails again. "Uh, I'm sure." Chaz digs his heels in against my push. "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

A feeling of dread wells up in the pit of my stomach as I watch Chaz walk over to the So Random! table.

_Chaz_

As I get closer to the small table, the screeching starts to hurt my ears. I resist the urge to wince and cover my ears, and instead clear m throat.

They all look up at me at the same time. There's three girls, one young, about eleven or twelve, two about sixteen or seventeen, and two guys.

"What do you want, Chad lover?" one of the guys asks harshly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the other echoes. The first one gives him a look.

The two older girls just stare at me. Then they scramble to their feet, falling over each other. I take a step back, surprised by the sudden change.

The dark haired girl steps forward, grinning hugely. "Hi, I-"

The blonde one hip bumps her away and shoots her a look. "Already have a boyfriend. I'm Tawni Hart."

I open my mouth to introduce myself, but the dark haired girl slams Tawni out of the way and glares at her. "More like Tawni No-Hart. I'm Sonny Monroe, and I _don't _have a boyfriend."

Tawni pushes against her, and says, "I think Chad would beg to differ."

Sonny fumes, and opens her mouth.

"Wait."

They stare at me, as if they forgot I was there. I shift uncomfortably and glance over my shoulder at Chad. He looks hurt, and when he sees me looking at him, he starts walking over.

"You're dating Chad?"

He arrives at the same moment that Sonny starts going, "Psssshhh, I- puph; I am _not _dating Chad."

"That wasn't true Saturday morning, when you kissed me," Chad says from behind me.

Sonny looks surprised, then hurt, then angry. "You kissed me first!"

Chad fixes her with a questioning look. "Did I, Sonny? Did I _really_?"

"You are the most self-righteous, big-headed, annoying jerk I've ever met! I can't believe you would say that! You kissed me first, and you invited me to the mall!"

Tawni gasps. "You kissed Chad?"

Sonny turns bright red. "Once."

Chad leans in. "Twice, actually. She practically tackled me."

"Sonny! We have to talk!" Tani grabs her wrist and drags her out of the commissary. The two guys and the girl follow.

As they pass, the African-American one looks him up and down with disdain. "You disgust me."

The blondes nods in agreement. "Me, too."

The young girl wrinkles her nose as she passes. "Ew. Old people love."


	12. Trapped: Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.

_When you find a man _

_That's worth a damn and treats you well_

_He's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Gives You Hell, All-American Rejects_

**Dedicated To**

**WhoIamIsMe3492; awesometastic9; sydleberry; toph is legend; xxHeadInTheStarsxx; **

**DomiRae; angel. 02. music; methegirl; ALittleMind**

Trapped

_Chaz_

Sonny smiles at me over her cappuccino. "I really like hanging out with you, Chaz."

"Yeah," I agree, smiling. "I like hanging out with you, too."

We smile at each other.

I start getting anxious. If I don't ask now, when will I? My leg starts bouncing up and down under the table. I tear the corner off the paper place mat and begin to carefully rip it to shreds.

I glance up at Sonny. She's watching me and tapping out a rhythm on the edge of the sticky table. When our eyes meet, she grins.

"Um, I was wondering…" I bite my lip and look up at her. "You know that dance that the studio is having?"

"Yeah. I already bought my dress for it."

I nod. "Yeah, well… I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?" Even to me, my voice sounds unsure.

Sonny stares at me for a moment. Her eyes cloud for a moment, and I start to think she's going to turn me down. But then a fierceness passes through her face, and she smiles. "I'd love to."

_Three Days Earlier_

_Chad_

As soon as the last of the Randoms filter out, I pull out a chair and fall into it, cradling my head in my hands.

Chaz sits down in the seat across from me. "So what happened with Sonny?"

I laugh dryly. "It doesn't matter now. She thinks I'm a jerk." I stop talking for a moment. "Actually, she thought I was a jerk before, but now I have no chance with her."

Chaz is silent for a moment. "So you're dating her?"

I glance up at him. "I don't know. But dude, you can't have her."

He laughs, but when I look at him, he looks slightly disappointed. "Maybe I'll ask Tawni out then."

I shake my head at him. "Man, that's sick."

We laugh.

Our director comes in. He's holding a mega-phone.

He walks up to us and looks at us for a minute. Then he lifts his mega-phone and yells, "STOP STUFFING YOUR FACES AND GET DOWN TO THE STUDIO!"

Chaz and I jump up and begin jogging down to the studio, our director following us and yelling, "ONE, TWO! ONE, TWO! HURRY UP, MEN! YOU'RE SLOWER THAN SNAILS! HUT, TWO! HUT, TWO!"


	13. Trapped: Four

_Tell me baby what's your story  
Where do you come from  
And where you wanna go this time  
You're so lovely are you lonely  
Giving up on the innocence you left behind_

_Tell Me Baby, Red Hot Chili Peppers_

**Trapped**

_Sonny_

"Okay, what happened this weekend, and why didn't you tell me?"

Tawni pushes me down into an arm chair and stands in front of me, one hand on her hip, the other flipping her hair.

I sputter for a second, and then get my thoughts together. "It was nothing. I was handcuffed to Chad and-"

"Wait, hold up! You were _handcuffed _to Chad. May I ask how that happened?"

I blush. "Zora."

Tawni snorts. "I should've guessed. So what happened after that?"

After squirming in my seat for a few seconds, I spill everything that happened, from Chad coming into the prop house to me slapping him and then kissing him goodbye."

For a few moments Tawni just sits there wide-eyed. "Oh. My. God! Do you realize what this could mean for us Sonny? This could end up like Romeo and Juliet! I mean, on one hand it's so romantic and cute, and on the other hand, it could cause World Word III! You have to stop this right now."

I frown and lean back in my seat. "It doesn't matter now. Chad obviously doesn't want to make this work." Suddenly an idea occurs to me. "I have an idea!"

"You've been having lots of those lately," Tawni remarks.

I grin at her, and then grimace. "But Tawni, to make this work, you're going to let me borrow your soul mate."

Tawni cocks her head. "My soul mate?"

"Tawni. Chaz."

She makes a face. "Well, what's your idea?"

"I'm going to break Chad Dylan Cooper's heart. For his own good, I mean," I quickly assure her.

"Okay, whatever. I'm cool with anything that will hurt Chad."

"Great." I stare out in to space, grinning and thinking. A few seconds later Tawni sticks her hand in my face and waves it. "Um, hello? Earth to Sonny?"

I laugh. "Sorry. I gotta go set up my plan. See you later."

_Yeah. Sorry about the lack of updates. I'll work on that._


End file.
